


Remember Me, Sammy

by tardisblue67impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisblue67impala/pseuds/tardisblue67impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is in Hell, Sam summons Crowley to get him back.  Crowley agrees: with the small price of his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me, Sammy

Prelude  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,  
Ergo draco maledicte et sectio  
Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos.  
The lights flickered. The smell of sulfur made the air hard to breathe. And then, a Scottish accent spoke. “What do you want, Samuel Winchester? Oh, I think I can guess.” The demon smirked.   
“I want my brother back. You’re going to give him to me.” The much taller man snarled, pulling out a knife.  
“You really think that’s gonna hurt me? I’m the King of Hell, boy. A simple human blade isn’t gonna touch me.” The mocking smirk never left his face.  
“No, I know who you are. I’ve been looking for you,” the demon’s smirk fell a little, “Yeah, Crowley. This knife, it can kill any demon. I know that you killed your way up to King, so I’m guessing you don’t want to die. Right?”  
“Well, I am rather a selfish bastard so generally I’d say yes. But, you have to give me something in return for your brother.”  
“Let me guess, my soul to be dragged into Hell ten years from now? A psychic child? Deal.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“Ah good, you understand basic vocabulary. No, as in those aren’t the things I want.”  
“What do you want?” A demon who doesn’t want my soul? This was bad enough with Azazel. What is this bastard playing at?  
“Nothing you would miss. Your memories is all.”  
“My memories? What for?” Sam asked suspiciously.  
“To make horror films. My business with them is my own. Do we have a deal?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I’m not kissing you sunshine. See you later, Moose.”


End file.
